Bloody Rain
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Dia beraksi saat hujan. Menawarkan payung pada pejalan kaki, kemudian membunuh mereka. Apa tujuannya? /Chap 2 UPDATE!/
1. Hatsune Miku

**Bloody Rain by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Summary : Dia beraksi saat hujan. Berpura-pura manis menawarkan payung pada pejalan kaki, kemudian membunuh mereka. Apa tujuannya?**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

"Ukh, hujan!" seru seorang gadis bernama Miku.

Gadis itu, Miku, baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Dan tiba-tiba, turun hujan deras. Sialnya, Miku sama sekali tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan. Sementara hujan turun begitu deras.

"Kenapa hujan tiba-tiba turun begitu deras, sih?!" omel Miku kesal. "Kalau begini kan, aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah!"

Jika kalian tanya kenapa Miku tidak menerobos hujan saja, daya tahan tubuhnya jawabannya. Miku memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang rendah. Ia sangat rentan terkena penyakit. Kehujanan sedikit saja, bisa membuatnya demam berhari-hari lamanya.

Tentu saja Miku tak mau mengambil resiko demam berhari-hari. Besok dia ada ujian di sekolahnya.

"Apa aku beli payung saja, ya? Tapi di mana?" gumam Miku.

Miku menoleh ke belakangnya, ke tempat toko-toko berderet. Toko jam, toko buku, toko bahan makanan, dan seterusnya. Tapi tidak ada yang menjual payung.

Miku menghela napas kesal. Saat ini, Miku hanya bisa berharap ada yang berbaik hati meminjamkannya payung, atau hujan segera berhenti.

"Butuh payung?"

Miku menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang gadis berambut putih panjang tersenyum ke arahnya. _Azure_ bertemu _ruby_. Miku menatap sosok itu tajam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Miku.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Haku!"

Miku membalas uluran tangan Haku dengan ragu. "Aku… Miku. Hatsune Miku."

"Baiklah, Miku! Salam kenal!" ucap Haku riang.

'Kelihatannya dia gadis baik,' pikir Miku.

"Ah, ya, salam kenal, Haku. Apa kau bisa meminjamkanku payung?" tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja! Ayo ikut aku!" Haku menarik Miku menyusuri trotoar.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" Miku panik.

"Katamu mau meminjam payung? Ayo!"

Miku mengikuti Haku yang berlari-lari kecil. Mereka berjalan tepian agar tak kehujanan. Menjauh dari pertokoan, mereka sampai ke sebuah… Gudang.

"Gudang? Kita akan meminjam payung di sini?" tanya Miku bingung.

Haku mengangguk. "Yap! Ayo ikut aku ke dalam gudang! Di sana ada payung!" ajak Haku sembari masuk ke gudang itu.

Miku sebetulnya merasa curiga pada Haku. Namun ia ikuti saja Haku. Pikirnya, tidak ada salahnya mengikuti Haku, kan?

Sayangnya, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Miku mengikuti Haku masuk ke dalam gudang. Gudang itu gelap, kotor, lembab, dan bau. Miku mengernyit menghirup bebauan gudang yang aneh. Terlebih lagi, saat Haku menutup pintu gudang.

"Kenapa di tutup?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Miku yang kebingungan. "Kan jadi gelap!"

Haku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miku. Ia menekan sebuah tombol saklar lampu. Dan gudang itu menjadi terang – walau remang-remang karena lampunya redup.

Mata _azure _Miku menelusuri seisi gudang. Hingga berhenti di… Tumpukan mayat di lantai gudang.

"!" pekik Miku tertahan.

Mayat-mayat itu sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Beberapa sudah mulai membusuk dan menyebarkan aroma tidak sedap. Darahnya juga menyebabkan bau anyir yang menjadi-jadi.

Miku terduduk lemas. Rasanya, ia ingin muntah saat itu juga. Seluruh tenaganya seolah hilang.

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanya Haku dengan nada heran.

"…" Miku tak menjawab. Ia menunjuk tumpukan mayat di lantai gudang.

"Ohh… Ini? Kau takut, ya? Ini hasil karyaku, lho! Masa kau takut, sih? Ini kan karya hebat," celoteh Haku.

Miku terbelalak. Saat itu, Miku telah sadar bahwa ia bersama dengan seorang pembunuh. Dan Miku segera sadar, bahwa nyawanya dalam bahaya.

"Ayo kita main, Miku!" ajak Haku. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau besar.

Miku bertambah panik. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu gudang, berusaha membukanya. Namun, pintu itu tidak kunjung terbuka. Padahal, Miku yakin tadi Haku tidak menguncinya.

"Kamu mau kemana, Miku?" tanya Haku, semakin mendekat.

"Jangan dekati aku! PERGI!" teriak Miku ketakutan.

"Pergi? Kok kamu mengusirku sih, Miku?" Haku melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Miku.

"PERGI! PERGI!" Miku melemparkan segala macam barang yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Haku.

"Huh, kau ini galak sekali sih, Miku! Ya sudah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar, ya. Kita mulai permainannya sekarang!" Haku menyeringai mengerikan.

_BUGH_!

Haku meletakkan kakinya di atas perut Miku, menginjaknya. Miku memekik kesakitan.

"Wah... Kau cepat sekali bernyanyinya, Miku. Padahal kita baru mulai, lho!" ucap Haku sambil tersenyummanis. Namun terlihat begitu mengerikan di mata Miku.

Haku menyingkirkan kakinya dari perut Miku. Miku - untuk sementara - bisa bernapas lega. Walau Miku tahu, dia mungkin tak akan selamat.

Pisau Haku mulai mendekat ke perut Miku. Miku ingin mundur, namun dia sudah terpojok. Dalam sekali sayatan, Haku berhasil merobek perut Miku. Sepertinya, Haku memang sudah profesional.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Miku.

Sayatan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan - begitu nyata. Darah mengalir begitu deras. Miku menjerit ; Haku tertawa. Suatu hal yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Miku terbaring lemas di lantai gudang sambil merintih kesakitan. Haku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Miku... Masa kau sudah mau menyerah, sih? Nggak seru, ah!"

'Dia benar,' batin Miku. 'Aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku harus bangkit dan keluar dari gudang ini, kemudian melaporkannya ke polisi.'

Miku berusaha bangkit, namun luka di perutnya tidak memungkinkannya untuk berdiri. Duduk saja tidak bisa.

"Tidak bisa bangkit ya, Miku? Ya sudah, kamu diam saja. Biar aku yang melanjutkan permainannya," Haku menyeringai.

Kedua tangan Haku mulai membuka luka robekan di perut Miku. Membuatnya semakin lebar. Miku menjerit kesakitan, namun tidak di hiraukan Haku.

"Hem..." Haku menatap organ perut Miku yang sekarang terlihat jelas. "Aku mulai dari yang mana dulu, ya? Ah! Sepertinya usus! Terlalu panjang!"

Haku mulai memotong usus Miku dengan pisaunya. Miku menjerit-jerit tak karuan - bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" teriak Miku.

"Hentikan? Kenapa?" Haku memandang Miku dengan tatapan _innocent_.

"SAKIT! SAKIT!"

"Sakit? Benarkah?" Walau bertanya begitu, dan dengan wajah _innocent_, Haku menusuk-nusuk organ perut Miku. Mata merahnya menatap Miku, sementara ia menusuk-nusuk organ perut Miku.

"AAAAA! HENTIKAN! SAKIITTT!"

Miku meronta-ronta kesakitan. Organ perutnya mungkin sudah rusak parah akibat tusukan-tusukan Haku.

"Huh... Berisik," Haku mencabut salah satu ginjal Miku dengan brutal.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Kau ini bisa diam enggak, sih?"

Sekarang, kata-kata Haku mulai kasar. Ia meraih tangan kanan Miku dengan kasar, kemudian memandanginya.

Jari-jari tangan Miku lentik, putih, dan mulus. Membuat iri siapa pun yang melihatnya. Juga membuat terpesona.

"Jari-jari tanganmu bagus... Boleh minta, ya?" pinta Haku.

Tanpa ada persetujuan dari Miku, Haku mulai memotong satu persatu jari tangan Miku dengan pisaunya. Miku yang sudah pucat - karena kehilangan banyak darah - kini semakin kehilangan darah.

"Sakit... Haku..." ucap Miku terbata-bata.

"Sakit... Kau bilang sakit?! Kau bilang sakit?! Hanya segini kau bilang SAKIT?!" bentak Haku.

"Hiks..." Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Miku.

"Jangan menangis, bodoh!" umpat Haku. "Kau menyebalkan sekali, cengeng sekali!"

Haku memandangi bola mata Miku. Penuh rasa kesakitan. Namun, tetap terlihat begitu cantik dan indah. Bola mata _azure _seperti langit. Memukau siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Kedua tangan Haku yang berlumuran darah memegang kedua matanya. Kedua manik merahnya. Haku memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan manik _ruby_ miliknya.

"Ha..ku?" panggil Miku.

Haku membuka matanya, melirik Miku dengan pandangan marah.

"Jangan panggil namaku, gadis bodoh!" seru Haku.

Haku mencongkel salah mata kanan Miku dengan tangannya. Meskipun Miku menjerit-jerit dan meminta tolong agar menghentikkan tindakannya, namun Haku tetap melakukannya.

Haku mengorek-ngorek mata Miku, hingga bola mata itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Rongga mata kanan Miku kini bolong.

"Hiks..." Miku terisak menahan sakit.

"Hahaha... HAHAHAHA!" Haku tertawa seperti orang gila.

Miku mengernyit ngeri melihat Haku. Pandangannya sudah kabur karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Hahaha... Sepertinya, harus segera ku selesaikan, ya," Haku tersenyum sinis.

"Eh?" Miku terbelalak. 'Jangan-jangan... Aku akan segera mati? Tapi... Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah sangat kesakitan,' pikir Miku.

"Nah, selamat menemui kematianmu, Hatsune Miku!" Haku tertawa sembari menjatuhkan sebuah batu besar di kepala Miku.

Darah muncrat. Kepala Miku hancur. Haku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang lucu.

"Hihihi... Aku akan cari korban selanjutnya!"

* * *

**#Bersambung**


	2. Nekomura Iroha

**Bloody Rain by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Summary : Dia beraksi saat hujan. Berpura-pura manis menawarkan payung pada pejalan kaki, kemudian membunuh mereka. Apa tujuannya?**

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hujan kembali turun dengan deras di kota Tokyo. Orang-orang sibuk berlalu lalang mencari tempat berteduh atau menerobos hujan. Yah, beginilah musim hujan di kota Tokyo.

Di tepian, tiga orang anak perempuan sedang mengobrol dengan serunya tanpa memperdulikan hujan.

"Kalian tahu nggak, ada lagi lho, korban hujan kali ini!" Gumi memulai pembicaraan.

"Korban hujan? Iih, serem!" Rin bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Korban kali ini siapa?" tanya Iroha penasaran.

"Anak kelas 2-3, Hatsune Miku! Miku si diva sekolah itu, lho! Aku syok saat tahu dia hilang saat hujan, yang pasti Miku adalah korban si pembunuh hujan ini!" cerita Gumi.

Rin semakin merinding. "Hiiiiiiy! Seram, ah!"

"Memang seram. Apalagi, sekarang kan..." Iroha mendongak, memperhatikan butiran-butiran air yang turun ke bumi. "... hujan."

"Huwwaaaaa! Sudah ah! Jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak, dong!" pekik Rin ketakutan.

Iroha tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi ketakutan Rin yang sangat imut. Gumi geleng-geleng kepala melihat Iroha yang puas telah mengerjai Rin.

"Iroha, jangan iseng-iseng, ah," tegur Gumi. Iroha hanya tertawa mendengar teguran Gumi.

"Kenapa ya, pembunuh hujan itu tidak pernah tertangkap polisi?" tanya Rin dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kayaknya si pembunuh itu terlalu pandai... Polisi juga hampir menyerah," ujar Gumi.

"Huuuwwa! Aku takut!" Rin meringis ketakutan.

"Ntar kalau kamu takut gitu, malah dijadikan korban, lho! Pembunuh hujan kan, tertarik pada orang-orang yang penakut," goda Iroha lagi.

"Uwwaa! Aku nggak mau! Nggak mau!" pekik Rin ketakutan.

Iroha kembali tertawa melihat Rin yang ketakutan seperti itu. Gumi berdecak kesal. Firasatnya buruk, entah mengapa.

"Sudahlah," sela Gumi. "Hei, Rin, busnya sudah datang, tuh. Ayo kita pulang."

Rin mengangguk. "Iya. Iroha, kamu nunggu disini?" tanya Rin cemas. Iroha memang rumahnya tidak searah dengan Rin dan Gumi.

"Tentu! Tenang saja, pembunuh hujan itu tidak akan membunuhku! Aku kan Iroha!" jawab Iroha dengan nada sombong.

"Yah, terserah. Pesanku, hati-hati," pesan Gumi. Setelah berpesan begitu, Gumi dan Rin lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam bus.

Iroha hanya mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Pikirnya, mana mungkin si pembunuh hujan itu bisa membunuhnya. Sekarang kan, sedang ramai. Konyol deh, kalau pembunuh hujan itu menyeretnya tanpa ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Hei."

Iroha menoleh ketika seseorang menyapanya, dan mendapati seorang gadis berparas malu-malu di hadapannya. Kedua pipi gadis itu bersemu merah, semerah matanya. Dia manis sekali.

"Oh, hai," balas Iroha sembari tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Um... Begini... Namaku Haku," ucap gadis bernama Haku itu.

"Oh, aku Iroha."

"Ng... Iroha-_san_... Sekarang sedang hujan, dan aku butuh payung. Tapi payungku tertinggal di gudang. Aku takut mengambilnya sendirian. Apa kamu mau menemaniku?" pinta Haku.

Iroha mengernyit. Payung tertinggal di gudang? Ada-ada saja! Gadis seperti apa yang meninggalkan payungnya di gudang? Aneh, deh. Tapi Iroha menurut saja untuk menemani Haku. Dia kasihan juga kepada Haku yang kelihatan takut.

"Baiklah," angguk Iroha dengan senyum manisnya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Haku pelan.

Gadis berambut putih itu lalu berjalan di tepian jalan, diikuti Iroha di belakangnya. Sesekali Iroha melompat-lompat kecil untuk menghindari genangan air. Haku yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil yang terdengar agak mengerikan.

"Kita mau kemana, sih?" tanya Iroha penasaran.

"K-Ke gudang," jawab Haku dengan agak terbata.

"Ohh..." Iroha ber-'oh' pelan sembari mulai berpikir tentang Haku. Menurut Iroha, Haku itu gadis yang pemalu namun baik hati. Tapi pemikiranmu nol besar, Iroha Sayang.

Kau ada di ambang bahaya sekarang.

"Itu gudangnya," tunjuk Haku pada sebuah gudang yang... ew, kumuh.

"Itu?" Iroha mengernyit, perasannya mulai tidak enak.

"Iya... Aku takut masuk kesana sendirian..." ujar Haku dengan nada memelas.

"Akan kutemani," senyum Iroha dengan agak terpaksa. Menyesal juga dia setuju untuk mengantar Haku mengambil payung di gudang ini.

Haku tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat ke depan pintu gudang, lalu membukanya. Takut-takut, Iroha memasuki gudang itu. Bau aneh langsung menyergap Iroha begitu ia memasuki gudang itu. Pintu di belakangnya tiba-tiba tertutup sendiri. Dan semuanya mulai terasa menyeramkan.

"Eh? Pintunya?!" pekik Iroha tertahan.

"Maaf. Pintu itu selalu tertutup sendiri kalau ada tamu yang datang," ujar Haku.

"Apa?! Kalau begitu, cepat ambil payungmu dan keluar! Aku tidak mau disini lama-lama!" perintah Iroha dengan agak kasar. Beginilah sikapnya kalau sedang panik atau takut.

Haku mengernyit melihatnya. Dia tampaknya tidak senang dengan perlakuan Iroha yang terkesan tidak sopan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Haku menyalakan saklar lampu yang ada di sampingnya.

_KLIK!_

Semua menjadi terang sekarang. Dan Iroha bisa melihat seisi gudang itu dan alasan gudang itu berbau tidak enak. Ya, disitulah alasannya. Tumpukan mayat yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"KYAAAA-!" jerit Iroha tertahan. "SIALAN! Tempat apa ini! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" teriak Iroha. Tangannya menggedor-gedor pintu gudang. Namun, pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka.

"Keluar?" Haku memiringkan kepalanya. "Setiap tamu baru yang datang kesini tidak akan bisa keluar, Iroha. Semuanya akan bernasib sama," jeda, "dengan mayat-mayat disana."

Tubuh Iroha bergetar hebat. Dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Sosoknya yang suka mem_bully_, kasar, dan sombong berganti begitu saja menjadi sosok lemah dan berdaya.

"Kau tahu, Iroha?" Haku merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan belati. "Aku paling benci orang yang suka mem_bully_ dan sombong. Kau bilang sang pembunuh hujan tak akan bisa membunuhmu? Kau salah besar, Iroha. Aku BISA membunuhmu. Dan aku akan buktikan itu..." Haku terdiam sebentar. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam. "... sekarang."

Iroha menggeleng, ia mengambil barang-barang disampingnya. Apapun itu.

"Jangan bermimpi!" jerit Iroha, berusaha terdengar tegas dan berani, namun ia tidak berhasil menyembunyikan ketakutannya itu.

Haku yang terkena barang-barang lemparan Iroha, hanya ber-'tch' kecil. Wajahnya yang tadi malu-malu manis berubah menjadi sadis khas psikopat.

"Aku benci gadis yang tidak sopan..." gumam Haku. Ia berjalan mendekati Iroha. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Haku menancapkan jari telunjuknya di mata kiri Iroha.

"AAAAAA!" jerit Iroha merasakan sakit yang mendera mata kirinya. "BAJINGAN! ITU SAKIT!"

"Aku tahu," tanggap Haku datar. Dengan santainya, Haku mencabut telunjuknya dari mata kiri Iroha. Iroha menjerit kesakitan begitu mata kirinya bebas dari tancapan telunjuk Haku. Telunjuk Haku memang tidak bersarang di mata kirinya lagi, namun kini kegelapan yang bersarang di mata kiri Iroha.

Haku memiringkan kepalanya lagi, berpikir apa yang akan ia 'mainkan' dengan Iroha. Haku sejujurnya bosan dengan kegiatan mengaduk-aduk isi perut korbannya. Tidak menarik. Ia ingin mencari permainan lain yang lebih menarik.

"Hm..." Haku meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang berlumuran darah ke dagunya. Berpikir. "Mungkin... Aku memotong jarinya satu persatu? Ah, tapi itu membosankan. Mengulitinya? Tidak menarik. Hm..." Haku melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari ide.

Sementara itu, Iroha beringsut bangkit dengan wajah marah. Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung menjambak helaian putih milik Haku.

"SIALAN KAU! SIALAN!" teriak Iroha marah. "KEMBALIKAN MATAKU!" lanjut Iroha sembari berusaha mencolok mata merah Haku.

Haku hanya memasang wajah datar. Gadis bermata merah itu sama sekali tidak merasa panik akan tindakan gila Iroha yang mengamuk itu. Toh, Haku bisa membunuh Iroha kapan saja yang ia mau.

"Tenanglah," ucap Haku datar.

"TIDAK! KEMBALIKAN MATAKU!"

"Menyusahkan," desis Haku. Tangan Haku menusukkan belati yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke punggung bawah Iroha, hingga menembus ke perutnya.

"KYAAA-!"

Iroha terjatuh ke tanah diiringi jeritannya yang memilukan dan nyaring itu. Oke, ini memang aneh. Apakah tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar jeritan Iroha? Maksudku, ayolah! Memangnya mereka tidak curiga dengan gudang berbau busuk dan jeritan-jeritan yang sering terdengar dari sini?

Gudang ini memang bukan gudang biasa.

"Hm... Sasarannya jadi ke perut lagi," keluh Haku dengan nada kecewa. "Tapi... Aku jadi dapat ide bagus."

Haku berjalan menuju tumpukan kardus, tidak memperdulikan mayat-mayat korbannya yang ia injak. Gadis berambut putih itu mengambil korek api kayu. Ia lalu menyalakannya. Mata merahnya beralih ke arah Iroha yang memegangi perutnya sembari menjerit menahan sakit.

Oh, kurasa kalian sudah tahu apa yang akan Haku lakukan.

Haku mendekati Iroha. Ia berjongkok, kemudian menyentuh dagu Iroha dengan kasar dan memaksanya mendongak. Ditusukannya belati itu ke paha Iroha hingga gadis itu menjerit keras. Dan... Yap!

Haku menjatuhkan korek yang menyala itu ke dalam mulut Iroha.

Tidak hanya satu.

Haku terus melakukannya. Membakar Iroha perlahan-lahan. Iroha menjerit-jerit kesakitan begitu api menyentuh tenggorokannya. Rasanya, seperti ada di Neraka.

"Bagaimana, Iroha?" tanya Haku datar.

Iroha tak menjawab. Ia nyaris tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun selain rintihan-rintihan tidak jelas. Rupanya, api itu telah membakar pita suaranya.

"Sepertinya kau senang! Kalau begitu, akan kulanjutkan main apinya." Haku menyeringai mengerikan.

Dirobeknya perut Iroha secara vertikal. Organ-organ perut Iroha terlihat. Namun, Haku tidak tertarik dengan itu. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan api.

"Hm... Aku lupa..." gumam Haku. Ia kemudian beralih lagi mencari sesuatu di antara tumpukan barang. Entah apa. Yang jelas, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Ah, ketemu!"

Iroha menoleh, dan matanya langsung membelalak melihat apa yang dibawa Haku.

Minyak tanah.

Ternyata benar. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Hihi! Pertunjukan dimulai!" seru Haku girang. Haku lalu menuangkan minyak tanah itu ke dalam perut Iroha. Iroha memekik pelan menahan sakit yang dirasa. Tanpa belas kasihan, Haku menjatuhkan korek api yang menyala ke dalam perut Iroha.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriak Iroha begitu api membakar perutnya.

"Ihihi..." tawa Haku. "Bagaimana, Iroha? Sakit, bukan?"

"K-Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Haku?" tanya Iroha lirih.

"Kenapa, ya?" Haku bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin... Karena aku ingin orang-orang juga merasakan penderitaan yang kurasakan."

"P-Penderitaan?"

"Ya..." jawab Haku, suaranya melembut. Ia menyentuh mata merahnya dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. "Mata merah ini... Aku benar-benar sial memiliki mata merah pada zaman itu..."

Iroha mengernyit, menahan sakit sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan Haku. Api membakar isi perut Iroha, merembet ke bagian atas. Bulir air mata jatuh dari mata kanan Iroha yang masih bagus.

"Hiks..." isak Iroha tertahan.

Api menjalar menuju paru-paru Iroha, lalu jantungnya. Iroha terbelalak, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir tanpa menutup matanya. Haku menghela napas.

"Lagi-lagi... Padahal aku butuh teman cerita," keluh Haku. Ia kemudian tersenyum mengingat seseorang.

"Ah, dia pasti tepat untuk teman ceritaku!"

**#Bersambung**


End file.
